The invention relates to a fuel injection system for a two cycle internal combustion engine, including a marine drive with a vertical crankshaft.
The invention provides a low profile compact construction which is space efficient. The invention further provides a packaging system mounting the fuel injectors and their electrical connections within the intake manifold plenum, which is particularly desirable in a marine environment to protect the injectors and their connections from moisture, salt, etc.